


Night Unfurls Its Splendor

by violaloki



Series: Phantom Dragons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crossover, Dragons, F/M, Immortal Merlin, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Reincarnation, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always known he had a guardian angel. One that would protect him from all harm. He would sometimes hear it singing to him when he was upset or couldn’t sleep. Would read to him whatever book Arthur picked out. He would tuck Arthur in at night. He’s always wondered who the person was, he’s never seen his angel, just a voice in the shadows, unaccompanied by a body. What would he say if he got the chance to meet him in person?<br/>*Rated T for some language*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for the past few months. Phantom has always been one of my favorite musicals and i just thought that it could work. lol  
> As usual, Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.  
> I don't own Phantom or Merlin.

Arthur had always known he had a guardian angel. One that would protect him from all harm. He would sometimes hear it singing to him when he was upset or couldn’t sleep. Would read to him whatever book Arthur picked out. He would tuck Arthur in at night. (Well the wind would lift up the blanket and drape it back down but Arthur knew that the angel was behind it) He’s always wondered who the person was, he’s never seen his angel, just a voice in the shadows, unaccompanied by a body. What would he say if he got the chance to meet him in person?

 

* * *

 

 

God, he sounded like a princess...

 

* * *

 

 

Little did he know how close that was to the truth....

 


	2. Angel of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets someone at a Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are in italics.  
> hope everyone likes it so far.  
> :)

**18 years later**

It took a lot of manipulation, but Arthur agreed to go to a Masquerade for Halloween that Morgana and Gwen had planned.

It was Halloween and meant free food, Alcohol, and candy. Who doesn’t love that?

Arthur had allowed the girls to dress him in a knight’s outfit, with chainmail and a blood – red (Arthur laughed at the pun his mind made up) cape with an equally red dragon in the front.

Gwaine’s house was decorated in the stereotypical “gothic castle” theme. Cobwebs and black and purple and skulls.

Everyone was talking to everyone else. Greeting each other. Arthur walks around for a while when a figure catches his eye. He was tall and skinny. He’s wearing a black suit with a black and red cape that came to his knees. Half of his face held a midnight black mask with designs that spiraled and glistened with celestial gold in the dim light. The other half was a sugar skull design; taking up most of his forehead was a spider web, his eye was painted ocean blue from his eyebrow to the top of his cheekbones with burnt orange petals above the blue. His eyes had a pinch of purple covering them which blended with the blue perfectly. His cheekbones were highlighted with black smear, creating a contrast between the white base paint that covered most of his face. Above the black smear – shadows was an intricate design of the stem of a rose. The end of the tip by the man’s ear turned up into a spiral point and the one by his nose dipped and on top of the divot were three small leaves. The tip of his nose was black, it went up in a V shape, between both nostrils, making it look like a spade on cards. His lips were outlined in black and filled in with a deep red/burgundy, lined with black lines up to the jawbone on both sides. On his chin were a trio of deep orange/brown (with black lining) flower petals. His hair was midnight black, straight and long which occasionally went over his eyes

All in All, the man was gorgeous.

He realized he was staring when said man stared back at him, his cerulean eyes glowing with a mix of sadness, wise, and a hint of young spark at the same time.

Arthur went up to him. “Would you like to dance” he asked the man, cursing his insecure voice as he held out his hand.

The man smiled a shy smirk and took the hand, gently, like those princesses in the Disney movies he watched as a kid. As a jolt of energy passed through Arthur’s entire being, he found himself asking the Jiminy inside his head if there was such a thing as true love and destiny and all that frilly bullshit.

“Hi, I’m Arthur” Stupid stupid, Arthur thought to himself

The man’s smile got bigger “I’m Merlin”

They danced until a slow song came on, but they didn’t realized that most people had moved off the dance floor. A song came on, one that he heard all the time as a kid.

Merlin moved closer to his body and sang into his ear as they swayed to the music.

“ _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses”_

Arthur felt his knees become weak. The spaces between Arthur and Merlin fit perfectly together. Like a missing puzzle piece together at last. Arthur noticed the change in the air, making it almost magical.

“Would you like to go somewhere?” Arthur whispered. By the time the song ended

Merlin nodded and they drove to Arthur’s house.

Once inside, Arthur took Merlin inside, he went into the bathroom to change out of his costume. Bad idea because when Arthur came back out, Merlin was nowhere in sight.

Had he scared Merlin off, what had he done?

He plopped down on his bed, tears stinging his eyes. He began to sing. _“Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me.”_

The Phantom, gentle as always, sang to Arthur in response, _“Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside.”_

Arthur got up and looked at the mirror he had in the middle of his room. At first he only saw his reflection, but a face slowly came into focus, then a body.   _“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel.”_

The reflection could now be seen clearly. Arthur thought it looked almost like… no that can’t be.

Arthur walked closer to the mirror. In the reflection was Merlin. The mirror moved, revealing a darkened hallway, with Merlin standing in the middle, his gloved hand outstretched, waiting for Arthur to take it.

_“I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music...”_

The person Arthur was madly in love with, was his guardian angel…

Things were going to get a whole lot more interesting…


End file.
